divinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Bo Bertia Lost Her Sheep
Little Bo Bertia Lost Her Sheep is a quest available in Divinity: Original Sin. This quest is connected to the main quest in Cyseal, A Mysterious Murder although it is not strictly necessary to take this route to complete that quest. Walkthrough You receive this quest from Bertia who can be found in Cyseal Market Square to the South East. She may be hidden from view under a cloth shed at the Southeast corner of the market. # Speak to Bertia who is located in Cyseal Market. # Go to the Cyseal Cemetery Northwest of Cyseal. # Find and dig up the grave next to the agitated dog. The grave has a tombstone that say "Here Lies Jake". You will need a Shovel which can be found next to one of the nearby graves. # Open the coffin that pops up from the ground. It is not necessary to collect the (extremely heavy) Sheep's Corpse as your journal will update as soon as you open the coffin. # Go back to Bertia and speak to her about her stolen sheep. # Speak to Aureus at Legionnaire HQ. Tell him about Jake's corpse and he will suggest talking to Roberts, the town's mortician who burries all the bodies. # Roberts is found in the western part of the city, upstairs in the 'Mortician's Morgue'. Save before talking to him and ask him about Jake's corpse to trigger a game of Rock Paper Scissors that you must win. Pick reason for a +1 boost to points won each round. After winning he will confess that he stole Bertia's sheep in order to place it in Jake's coffin. # (Optional) Immediately close the dialogue and save again. Now speak to Roberts and ask him about the gold to start another game of RPS and win. Pick reason again for a +1 bonus. # Return to Bertia, informing her about the sheep thief for +50 Attitude with Bertia. The quest has now been completed. # (Optional) Bertia will storm off to speak to Aureus but will return to the market thereafter. Speak to her again and either give her the 300 gold (+1 Altruism, +25 Attitude with Bertia) or keep it for yourself (+1 Egotistical and -25 Attitude with Bertia). There is no point gaining attitude with Bertia as she sells no items. Even though she sells no item it helps in the beginning of the game to have someone to whom you can sell loot without too much loss. If you keep the money you will be 300 gold richer. # (Optional) Once Roberts has confessed, you can speak to Aureus about having him arrested to trigger another choice for either +1 Righteous or +1 Renegade. Reward *1525 exp * +50 Attitude with Bertia * +1 Altruism or +1 Egotistical depending on whether you decide to give up or keep the gold. * +1 Righteous or +1 Renegade depending on whether you decide to have Roberts arrested or not. Notes * In the case of having both Egotistic and Altruistic characters: If the Egotist wins and decides to keep the money, only he/she gets the -25 Attitude penalty and Bertia's Attitude towards the others is unaffected. If the Altruist wins and they give the money back, the whole party, including the disagreeing Egotist—gains +25 Attitude. ru:У малышки Бертии пропала овечка Category:Original Sin quests Category:Divinity: Original Sin Side Quests